Believe It: A Look Behind the Catch Phrase
by instrument trio
Summary: Sure, it's annoying, and sure, sometimes you just want to hit him for saying it, but have you ever thought that there might be something behind the annoying phrase? C'mon, there's always another side to the story...or phrase as this one may be.


A/N: Yo, Ashi here again. Here's a random outlook on Naruto's catch phrase. Stupid inspiration popping into my head at midnight...my muse is trying to kill me, I swear. Anyways the usual disclamer, ya know, I don't own Naruto, yada yada yada. Here's the fic.

* * *

_**Believe it**_

Behind every word, behind every phrase is a meaning. A specific meaning, sometimes hidden from the world, to keep secrets hidden. Let us first start with one famously known phrase, inspiration for some, annoying for others. Let us start with 'Believe it'

----

As a child, Naruto wasn't always so happy. He was human like the rest of them, he had feelings, he had needs dang it! But I guess that didn't matter to the rest of the world huh? But like all children, Naruto had hopes, he had wishes, he had dreams. He had questions, he was curious, why do people hate him? Why is the sky always cheerful when he's sad? Why does ramen taste so good? Yes, he had questions, and he had hopes.

As he walked by the park he saw people playing. He hoped one day he could have friends. Yes, he hoped, but he didn't believe. He didn't believe it was possible. He walked past a restaurant and saw all the food. He hopes maybe this time they'll let him in to eat. He hopes, but he doesn't believe. He doesn't believe anyone will care that all he lives off of is ramen, so what does he do? He walks away. He stood in front of his apartment door hoping that this time no one has trashed his room or planted any traps. He hopes, but he doesn't believe. It never changes, every day his room is trashed, why should it be good today? He walks in and isn't surprised when he hears a click and feels the sting of a kunai in his arm, where he held it to guard his head. He walks by the clothing store in his ripped clothing, hoping maybe this time he'll get some good clothing. Something dark and inconspicuous, something to help him blend in. Maybe that way no one will glare at him, jeer at him, attack him, spit at him. Maybe he'll finally feel protected…he hopes but he doesn't believe.

But there is one thing he does believe. He believes that one day, he'll become Hokage. As the source of his beliefs protects and helps him as the villagers are reprimanded for attacking him, once again, as he walked out on the street, he believes that he'll reach his goal. For if he doesn't believe, there's no reason for living. There's nothing to keep him going every day. Hokage is the ultimate goal. People respect and look up to the Hokage, they depend on the Hokage to keep them safe. Maybe if he reaches his goal he'll feel needed, he'll feel respected, maybe he'll feel loved. So he believes, repeating constantly in his head 'believe it', if only to keep him motivated when life spits in his face.

When later he finally states his dream to people, they laugh at him. Feeling disheartened, his smile drops, tears threaten to fall from his eyes, he feels…rejected, as usual. But his usual mantra pops up in his head, 'Believe it' it says, 'Believe you'll become Hokage. Believe you have a purpose. Believe you will be loved. Believe it.' A shaky smile slowly creeps up onto his face as his faith comes back. He will become Hokage, believe it! And that's when his mental mantra becomes spoken. As a constant reminder to himself, out loud, that he _will_ reach his goal. He _will_ make it, or there's no point in trying any more. No, he _will_ do it.

Eventually his reminder is used with everything. Not to remind him that everything he does he will succeed in, and not even to remind people that he will become Hokage, but to remind him to keep going. When people laugh at him, when they continue to spit in his face, when life throws his happiness out the window of a fifty story building, he keeps going. No, his mantra isn't meant to bother people as it does, it's meant to encourage him to keep going. How else did he make it this far? So life constantly reminds him that he's cursed, so what? He has friends now. If one hope became a reality because he believed, what's to say that others won't? And maybe now, he can smile, a true smile, not the stupid smile of his mask, maybe now he can be loved, maybe now he can belong. And so, he's going to keep saying believe it, and so, he's going to keep believing, because if life gets better by just saying two words, then two words is all he'll need to keep on living. Believe it.

* * *

Oh wow, I don't believe it. (ha) that was just like...supporting the english version of Naruto. Ew. but i could never have an outlook on 'dattebayo'. what does it mean literally anyways? I mean, if people translate mendokuse to what a drag, when i'm pretty sure it should be troublesome...then how can i believe that dattebayo means believe it? anyways, review! 


End file.
